Suddenly it all starts to make sence
by brookedavis
Summary: You would tell me exactly how you felt about Haley, how you felt about Lucas, Peyton... you would tell me exactly how you felt about me. And I would believe you. OneShot


**Title:** Suddenly it all starts to make sense (oneshot)

**Author:** Lisbet

**Rating:** It's as clean as water.

**Pairing:** Brooke/Nathan

**POV:** Brooke

**Summary:** You would tell me exactly how you felt about Haley, how you felt about Lucas, Peyton... you would tell me exactly how you felt about _me_. And I would believe you.

**Disclaimer:** sigh this isn't true pout

**Author Notes:** I needed to write some Nookie cause it's been a while.

* * *

I remember. I remember your brown eyes meeting mine one late night at the river court. I remember your raspy voice whispering words across the space between us. I remember what you said.

"You look beautiful Brooke."

I remember the feeling I had running through every inch of my body in the exact moment your finger tips touched the surface of my skin. Touched every inch of it. I remember empty bottles being thrown around in the distance. I remember people talking.

But what I remember most was the look on your face whenever you would talk to or just look at me. It was the very same look I had given you the day before, and the day before that. The day before every day before that.

The very moment you would put your finger under my chin, lift my head up so that I would stare directly in your eyes. The way you would run your hands through my hair and laugh at the web you had weaved so many days ago.

You would tell me exactly how you felt about Haley, how you felt about Lucas, Peyton… you would tell me exactly how you felt about_ me_ . And I would believe you.

"Brooke," you'd whisper through the silence. Your every word would break me down. Your every word would bring me back to life. "You look beautiful," you'd whisper again. I remember you whispered a lot that night. Words you only wanted me to hear.

"Haley never was the girl for me. She would always just, bring me down in the worst ways possible," you told me. You trusted me. You gave me your deepest thoughts right there, on the river court, on the spot. "Lucas always said he wanted the best for me." You snort. Your shoulders shake with your head. "Bullshit"

You threw a bottle across the court and watched it slide into the river. You would occasionally smile at the thought of it falling to the deep ground underwater, getting lost, never to be found again. Free to do what it pleases. With me right next to you, you would sit there forever you told me. Nothing was as perfect as now.

I smiled. For the first time in weeks, and it was because of _you_ . Because of the person who had me stop smiling in the first place. I never thought I'd be sitting here with you after everything. But now here we are, with a thing or two in common, even. We both lost the things we treasured most.

"You are the only one who really understands me, Brooke."

I would tell you what I feel, but I'm scared. Scared you might run away or maybe that you will hate me. To be honest I never really cared about all the little things in life. I knew what I wanted and I couldn't have it cause all the time someone had already taken it right before my very eyes.

It was you. It was you all along. And you didn't know, because you didn't want to know. Why? I would ask you but you wouldn't answer. Afraid to answer. Maybe the answer wasn't what you needed right now, and you needed to live with the question for some more time.

"I feel like I can tell you everything, you don't judge, you know?"

I know too well. Every night I would miss the way you would give me secret smiles in the hallway, the way you would sometimes brush your whatever it was to my body every time you walked past me.

And I'm afraid to say I liked the secrets. I liked the way it was when it was raw and new and exciting. Not like this. But it's everything I want and need and I can never let it go.

Everyone hates us and all of the sudden it's only you and me, you and me, and nothing can come between us in this world of betrayal. You had been through it and done it, I had been through it and done it. We were so alike it would scare anyone around us. Causing people to whisper dirty words that disappeared into nothing.

"Sometimes I would wish you were Peyton."

And Peyton wouldn't even understand it if I told her. Her entire life had been full of misery and even _she_ wouldn't understand. I was alone, but I wasn't. Cause you were always there. Always there for me to lean on. Even if it was in secret.

I would always know you were there. Except for when you were with Peyton or Haley or whoever it was this time.

"I'm sorry…"

You whisper the words and catch me by surprise. I would see the hint of tears in your eyes that you wouldn't let go because you were afraid I would throw you away like I had thrown everyone else away right in front of your eyes.

I try to speak, but you made me speechless and nobody has ever done that in my entire life. It's only with you that I can be completely silent and still have you understand every single feeling inside me. You could read me like an open book.

And I stop thinking and do it. I kiss you for the first time outside my room. For the first time in public I would let my glossy lips touch your chapped ones that have never tasted as perfect as this. It was a slow motion moment I would've captured forever if I had the chance. I would dream about it over and over and never want it to end.

The lights from the other side of the court would shine so bright you would think that it was some kind of sign from God that the end was so near you could probably taste it on my lips if you tried.

And it was a flawless moment. And it was with you.

Our lips part and I open my eyes to see yours glistening in the night. I say, "Thank you."


End file.
